Frozen Notes
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Anna discovers her sister has another beautiful talent besides her ice powers, and she's very keen to have fun with her. (Elsanna, Canon, fluff, gift for Ginger)


Anna was sitting on the balcony of the castle in Arendelle one afternoon, taking in the calm fall atmosphere. In the year since she and her sister Elsa had been reunited, there had been a lot of things to take care of regarding their kingdom, so the calm moments like this were among the most welcomed.

As the Princess sat on the balcony, sighing in content, she reflected a little on how lucky she was to have gotten a second chance at life with Elsa. Elsa was the most purest soul she had ever known, equal parts beautiful and adorable. Elsa had been nervous about experiencing a normal life again but Anna had been at her side.

And through it all, Anna had learned to love her sister, not just as a friend, but as a true love. Elsa was quite a lucky catch for a girlfriend too, the most beautiful woman in all of Arendelle. Anna felt proud to be Elsa's lover, as well as her sister.

Holding out her hand, Anna watched as a falling leaf, turned brown by the season, fell into her hand through the wind. Anna did love the fall, but she loved the winter more, since it reminded her of Elsa and the times they would play in the snow as children.

It was still hard to believe what she thought the times of her and Elsa playing in the snow were actually her and Elsa playing with magic. Her memories still needed time to return, but she still had a feeling there were a lot of secrets about her past.

Just as Anna was about to get up to get herself a snack to eat, perhaps a cookie or some chocolate, she heard a strange noise. A distinct melody, notes being played on an instrument. Music. Anna's ears perked up like a puppy. It had been too long since she had heard music in the palace other than at parties.

The song was clearly being played on a piano from the notes Anna could hear. Whatever it was, it was a beautiful tune, obviously being played by someone with expertise. Tracing the sound, Anna soon found it was coming from one of the old sitting rooms in the west wing of the castle.

Opening the door, Anna half expected some famous pianist to be in the room, but she couldn't have been further from the truth. In the corner of the room, Anna could see a beautiful grand piano and sat behind it was none other than Elsa.

Her eyes widening with surprise, Anna walked into the room, dumbfounded. "Elsa...?"

The blonde jumped up, before shyly blushing as Anna walked into the room. "O-Oh, hello Anna," she spoke, flushing. "I-I didn't see you there."

"Were you... playing that piano just now?" Anna wondered. "I just heard some beautiful music from the other side of the castle and I followed it here."

Elsa stared close at Anna, surprised. "Y-You think my music is beautiful?"

"Wait, it was you?!" Anna gasped. "Oh my gosh, yes! It was just simply divine. The notes just sent a warm happy beat all over my body." She moved over to the piano, leaning against the side, grinning at her sister. "I didn't even know you could play, Elsa."

"I... I don't," Elsa expressed. "But... I've been trying to learn a bit lately. I never really had hobbies while locked in my room, so this is my chance to catch up." She then showed Anna the piece of sheet music she'd been playing from. "I found this old sheet music in the attic. I've been trying to play songs from it."

"Woah," Anna said, taking the paper. "I didn't know we had a pianist in our family."

"Neither did I, but whoever that music belonged to, I can't thank them enough," Elsa replied. "So... you wanna hear me play some more?"

And so, Elsa began to play her songs again, with Anna listening closely. Elsa's music was just a joy to listen to. For someone who had only just learned how to play, the blonde queen seemed to be quite a natural player. The way her fingers danced over the notes, to the way she simply just got so into the zone as the music continued to play happily.

Anna was entranced by the songs that were coming. Sure, she wasn't exactly the biggest music buff of the family, but she knew a good song when she heard one. She could close her eyes and imagine herself dancing with Elsa at a party to those songs, Elsa dressed like a dashing prince.

She sighed, dreamily, leaning her head against the side of the piano. Her eyes were filled with love as she became enamoured with Elsa's playing. The Queen was so talented, these songs were rivalling her ice powers in what a wonder they were.

Although Anna knew for a fact music couldn't bring things to life, unlike her sister's ice magic. She started to hum along to the next song Elsa began to play, her voice adding a backing track that was quite helpful Elsa as she played the difficult parts of the tune.

Elsa was simply glad to finally have someone who was appreciating her music as much as she enjoyed playing it. She should have played for Anna sooner. but alas, she was playing for her now and the redhead princess was just loving it.

Stopping after the end of her last song, Elsa patted Anna's adorable head. She was like a puppy sometimes, a really cute fluffy puppy. Perhaps Elsa would do this more often. Maybe she could even play at their wedding, if Elsa got round to proposing to the cute princess.

As Elsa went back to her music, Anna then sat beside her, grinning. "Could you let me have a go at this?"

"You know how to play too?" Elsa wondered.

Anna nodded. "Yeah, Mama and Papa booked me for lessons not long after you and I were separated... I guess it was a way of me having something else to focus on other than you."

Elsa put her hand on Anna's shoulder. "I would love to hear you play Anna," she said, hoping to ease Anna out of any bad and harmful memories.

Taking a deep breath, Anna smiled. Her sister wanted a song, and she would gladly play for her. Holding out her hands, Anna started to play a song from her memories, of the days when she would be impressing her tutor with her skills.

Beaming, Elsa listened closely, hearing Anna's music being just simply divine to the ears. She sighed, feeling that Anna's music was just simply wonderful to listen to. It was probably better than hers, but Anna would likely disagree. Still, it was quite refreshing to hear.

As her fingers danced along the keys, Anna beamed. She had forgotten how much fun it was to play the piano, to just let her fingers make music and her emotions to run free. And playing for Elsa just made her so proud, so happy to show her sister how good she had become.

When Anna's tune stopped, Elsa held Anna's hand, staring into her sister's beautiful teal eyes. She pulled her close, kissing her softly, before smiling with love. "That was beautiful, Anna," she complimented her.

"Coming from you, that means everything to me," Anna replied. "So... wanna play a duet?"

"I... I don't I have a duet with me," Elsa replied, looking through her sheet music. "Oh wait! Yes, yes I do." She placed the page in front of herself and Anna. "Okay, shall we do this then, my beloved baby sister?"

"Lead on, my beautiful and extremely sexy big sister," Anna chimed in, giggling, making Elsa roll her eyes and boop Anna on the nose.

And so, both sisters began to play their song. Elsa led first, taking the first verse, and then Anna following on with the first chorus, before the reverse happened with the second chorus and verse. Anna smiled, glad to be playing a tune with her dearest Elsa.

As they approached the final verse, Anna started to make up her own words to the song. Oh, she loved to sing, and she would sing, despite the song they were playing lacking words. She grinned, looking at her sister as she sang.

"I love Elsa, and she loves me too~ I can't think of a better person to spend time with than youuuuu~"

Elsa chuckled, sounding like an unholy snort as she laughed. "Anna stop!" She begged, giggling uncontrollably, as she relaxed against the piano. "You... you threw me off my groove."

Anna nudged Elsa's elbow. "Only having a bit of fun, Elsie," she replied, holding Elsa's hand. "So... wanna try again?"

The Queen smiled. "Yes... but no singing this time. Such music requires great concentration."

"Oh, I'll be concentrating," Anna promised, ending her phrase with a wink as she and Elsa started their next duet.

xXx

 **Author's note:** This story is for my friend Ginger from the Elsanna discord. She's been really nice to me this entire year, and she wanted some canonverse smut. It was Matty who came up with the whole idea of the piano playing, I just brought it all to life. Hope you like it!


End file.
